Queen’s Wrath
|unlock = TBA |slot = Primary |price = $534,000 |mag = 30 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 180 |rate_of_fire = 720 |reload_time = 3.5 / 4.5 seconds |damage = 33 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 20 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 }} The Queen's Wrath is an assault rifle added along with the Clover Character Pack DLC. Overview The Queen's Wrath is a bullpup assault rifle and the signature weapon of Clover. It has a very high total ammo reserve for an assault rifle, on par with the JP36 and AMCAR. Of the three weapons, this is the most effective, sporting better statistics than either. It is capable of stability and damage values on par with a fully modded CAR-4, making it a solid choice for general combat. It is also capable of equipping the Gage Courier magazine mods, including the Quadstacked mag. with the 60 rounds and it's good fire rate the Wrath is capable of clearing rooms very quickly and efficiently. Its primary weaknesses are its relatively low accuracy (however this can be compensated with the right mods), and the low amount of ammunition it recovers from ammo drops. This means that while the rifle is extremely useful in a defensive firefight, afterwards it is best to avoid the ammo pickups and go for the ammo bags, leaving the pickups to be used by teammates with more efficient rifles. Summary Pros: * Large total ammo pool * Good base damage * Stable * Above par base Concealment Cons: * Average base accuracy * Very low ammo pickup rate * Longest reload in its class (3.5 sec tactical/ 4.5 empty) Tips *Due to the Wrath's slow reload speed and miniscule ammo pickup rate, having Kilmer and Fully Loaded Ace/Walk-In Closet perk helps greatly with speeding up reloads and increasing the number or rounds replenished per pickup. Builds Balanced Loud Weapon This build gives you the best possbile damage while also increasing accuracy and stability. Do note that the concealment will be very low so only use it on heists where you expect to go loud. This build gives 40 damage which allows one shot headshots on the Green FBI. It can also reach a stability value of 44 which is the maximum in game with the assistance of the skills "Leadership" and "Sharpshooter". With this it still retains a base accuracy of 14 which is enough for most engagements expected for an assualt rifle. Barrel: Prodigious Barrel Barrel Extension: Firebreather Gadget: Millitary Laser Module Foregrip: Versatile Foregrip Magazine: Expert Magazine Grip: Delightful Grip Sight: Any sight of your choice. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Trivia *The Queen's Wrath is based on the SA80 assault rifle with a zipped-on undermounting rail and grip-pod. The in-game iteration is likely the Heckler & Koch upgraded L85A2, as evident by the use of the Magpul EMAG (the L85A1 can only use standard NATO STANAG magazines). **The stamping on the side of the weapon confirms that it is indeed a L85A2. **Hoxton referred to it as the L-95, however, a designation that none of the current SA80 variants has (the standard SA80 is designated the L85, the LMG/DMR version is called the L86, and the carbine version is called the L22). ***The name L-95 is possibly a reference to the L98 Cadet General Purpose Rifle, a straight-pull bolt-action version of the SA80 commonly used for training, though the L98 cannot shoot nor be converted to fire live ammunition. ***Another explanation is that this is simply how it is called in-universe. Videogames, including PAYDAY 2, are known for using made-up names to refer to their weapons for copyright reasons. *The Wrath has a Clover sticker stuck onto its receiver, located to the left of the weapon and close to the handguard. Next to it are also several kill notches that Clover engraved into the gun. Apparently 38 people were killed with the rifle before Clover joined the Payday gang, afterwhich no more notches were added. *It is purportedly the last of the L-95 shipment intercepted by Clover and Hoxton. It is kept by Clover as a reminder of the day she split from him and of the Englishman himself, the first teacher she ever had. * It is the third Bullpup rifle added to the game. * Strangely, this assualt rifle has no single and auto fire modifications for it like other weapons. Gallery Clover_L85.png|Photo that was presented on the mini-site. l85.jpg|Queen's Wrath with five mods equipped. Fire Breather, Millitary Laser Module, Versatile Foregrip, Speculator Sight and Tactical Magazine. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)